


Dreamwalker

by Sylphidine_Gallimaufry



Series: Tales of Nightmare Dork University [5]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Nightmare Dork University - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, NDU Stagefright, Nightmare Dork University, Watching Someone Sleep, jack you have no sense of self-preservation, ndu coldshoulder, proto sometimes you're almost human, very brief nygmobblepot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphidine_Gallimaufry/pseuds/Sylphidine_Gallimaufry
Summary: Sometimes one escapes into sleep, only to find things to escape from.  Jack Sickle, as a perpetually exhausted college freshman, doesn't always know the difference.





	Dreamwalker

Someone must have put a sleep-spell on this couch, Jack Sickle mused to himself as he groggily came back to consciousness in the apartment where he spent more time than in his own dorm room or in Piki’s flat.

He kept his eyes closed as he tried to shake off the dream he’d had just before waking.  A tall thin man had shot a shorter, equally thin man and had dumped the body in an icy river.  Both men had worn Piki’s face.

Said dream was no doubt inspired by the television show he’d been watching with Pitchiner; Jack had shut his eyes in terror and unexpected anguish, had buried his face in Pitchiner’s shoulder, and had, astonishingly, somehow fallen asleep.

Jack didn’t remember being pulled into Pitchiner’s lap, but there now was definitely a warmth and texture under his cheek that wasn’t velveteen couch fabric.  It was scratchier than Jack remembered Koz’s worn jeans being, and this lap was… bonier?

As he opened his eyes slowly and warily, Jack had the fleeting hope that perhaps Pitch had come home.  But Pitch always wore slacks that had a silky feel to them, even the wool ones, and Pitch was constitutionally unable to sit still long enough for Jack to fall asleep on him for more than a few minutes.

There was only one other person it could be.

Jack tried to stifle the inadvertent squeak in his voice.  “H-hello, Proto”, he managed to say as he wiggled into an upright position.

Proto’s eyes, as blue as Jack’s own, nevertheless did not have the same depth or shine as Jack’s.  They reminded Jack of the eyes of creatures that went skittering away when rocks or undergrowth were overturned.  They observed everything and missed nothing.  Matched with the half-smile that Proto always wore, it was a terrifying combination.

Tonight, however, the half-smile was less smirky than usual, and Proto almost seemed… approachable. 

“Hello, Jack.  Mr. Pickles and I were wondering when you’d wake.  We took the liberty of using your phone and texting Piki to pick you up here at eleven rather than ten, to give you a chance to sleep.”

Proto stroked the back of the taxidermied ferret perched on the arm of the couch.  “If Mr. Pickles is correct, it must be nearly eleven now.  Piki will be waiting downstairs.”

The thought occurred to Jack that Proto may well have been trying to clinically observe him while Jack was enmeshed in a nightmare, but this time it felt oddly protective rather than creepy.  He must really be getting used to the ways of the strange little family he’d found here at NDU. 

Jack slowly stretched and got to his feet.  He grabbed his bookbag and turned back to look at his unexpected guardian.  He wanted to give Proto something, and a “thank you” would require too much explaining. 

What came out of his mouth surprised them both.  

“Good night, Proto. I hope… I hope you dream of…knitting… and threesomes.”

Proto looked back at him steadily, those eyes never blinking.  “Good night, Jack.  I hope you dream of solid ground beneath your feet.”


End file.
